The Four Stories of April 23rd
by nerdgirl07
Summary: Sometimes one day can change everything. This is true for our friends Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez. Who know what may happen on this fateful day of April 23rd. Sorry that sucked.*SPOILER* Essentially, Austin and Ally happen to go on a date at the same time as Trish and Dez. If you can think of a better title that would help
1. Austin

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. It is the first chapter to the Austin and Ally story "April 23rd". This particular section is Austin's POV. Love the show! However, I don't own it, wish I did but I don't (I especially would like to own the Austin half :3 jk)! Hope you like it! Please tell me what you think! –ng7**

I pinched the corners of my tee and fluffed it up before I slipped into the gray sports jacket. I start toward the door then quickly double back to the mirror to flatten my hair. _What's all the fuss about? _The evil side of me said. _It's Ally Dawson. _That shut him up. As I walked out the front door I snatched my new car keys off the hook.

When I slid into the driver's side, I was careful not to ruffle my clothes. As I drove down the ordinary Miami lanes toward Ally's house I couldn't help but think… _I can't believe I am going on a date with Ally. I always thought she'd end up with Dallas. _Just the thought of his name made me grimace. _That "nice guy" broke Ally's heart. I hate him._ Why! Why do I hate him? Ugh, I am so confused.

Before I knew it I was in front of Ally's house. It looked warm and kind, with flowers blooming out front. _Warm and kind like Ally._ I shook myself. _It is just our first date. True, but you have known her for awhile… Shut up!_ He did. I unlocked the car and did a final check on my hair. _You're fine, just go! Okay, okay._ I head up to the house. _You're pathetic. You're never this nervous before a gig. Just calm down!_

"_Ding Dong!_" The door immediately opened. _Please be Ally, please be Ally_. Of course it wasn't.

"Hi Mr. Dawson."

"Hello Austin." He said slowly. Suddenly there was an edge to his voice, "If you lay a finger on her..." Then he did the cliché "I am watching you" thing with his fingers and backs away from the door revealing Ally.

_Wow._ And I mean wow. Her outfit was nothing special, but of course she looked beautiful. She was wearing a red and white polka dotted dress with a thick white ribbon emphasizing the thin curves of her waist. Her hair was a chocolate cascade of curls flipped over her left shoulder with a small diamond hair pin holding her bangs back. Her makeup was minimalistic except one thing that caught my eye… _Why is she wearing so much lipstick_? I couldn't help but think, _Austin, open your eyes! Ally likes you, she is trying to get your attention; the lipstick is just a suggestion…_ I gave myself a mental shake.

"Are you ready to go?" trying to be polite as possible, I hold out my hand to help her down the step which she accepts. To my surprise and delight she doesn't let go and we practically skip down the walk, hand in hand. _I told you!_

As I open the door for her, Ally asks, "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." _Weak. STUPID STUPID STUPID!_

"I am so excited! It's kinda strange to be going on a date ya know, because we've been friends so long."

"Yeah," _WEAKER!_

"Yeah…" She said awkwardly. _It is the first five minutes and it already sucks!_

"Soooo…"

"Soooo…" _Man this blows!_

"How's Sonic Boom doing?" _Why ask that! I spend 99% of my time there!_

"Oh my gosh, it has been a mad house!" she says right as we pull up to Suzy's Soups. _Well that was the most boring conversation ever._

"We're here. You can peek now." I say jokingly.

"Yay! Soup! Maybe we can share one of those giant bread bowls."

"Totally!" I jump out of my seat and dart to the other side of the car to open her door.

"What a gentleman." She says, sounding flattered. _Yay you finally did something right for a change!_

"Yes ma'am." I can't help but laugh and Ally immediately joins in. I take her hand and we walk in.

"Table for two please." I tell the hostess.

"Holy cow! Are you Austin Moon! I mean of course, a table for you and your _date_."

"Thank you." I reply. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Ally give the hostess a "stay away from him" type look. _Ah, she's getting defensive, nice._ She seats us at a small, private table (thank goodness) and sets down the menus.

"So what do you want?" I ask looking at the menu.

"I don't mind, whatever you want."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay…" I say looking up and down the menu. "How about something creamy like potato soup leek soup in one of those big bread bowls you mentioned."

"Sounds perfect!" she said right as our server walked up.

"So are you about ready to order." She said in a kind southern drawl.

"Yes we would like the creamy potato leek soup in one of those big bread bowls and two Cokes." _Why didn't you ask her what drink she wanted? STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_

"Okay…" she says finishing her notes. "Your food will be out shortly."

"Thank you." I add as she darts to the next table. "Sorry I forgot to ask what drink you wanted. Hope you like Coke."

"Cokes great, thanks." When she finishes we both sit there not daring to look into the others eyes. This continues for a few more seconds before…

"So, Austin, hate to talk business on our date," I couldn't help but notice how she said our. I quite like the way it sounded. Our, we, us, Austin and Ally, Ally and Austin… "but I just wanted to tell you that I am working on lyrics to a new song."

"Really, what's it about?"

"Love…"

"Love?"

"Love." _Hmm… love…_

"Love…" _How I love that word_.

"Is there something wrong, because last time I tried to write a love song you totally hated it."

"No, I think it is about time we wrote a love song." _We… song… love._

"Okay. I will have to tell you the lyrics later, I kinda forgot them. But it is a little slower than what we normally write if that is okay…"

"Perfect." I say then I see the waitress coming with our food.

"Here's your food. Be careful it is hot. I also brought you too extra bowls and a ladle."

"Thank you." And she leaves. We eat in silence. _Austin, you got to get the ball rolling, working up to another moment like that is gonna take some work._ But before I can speak, Ally clears her throat and starts to speak.

"So, did you hear about Trish's new job?"

"Yeah, I didn't even know there was such a thing as a sock store."

"Apparently there is."

"Yeah, so don't tell Trish or Dez this, but Dez told me that he was going to ask Trish out to the movies."

"Really?" She gasped.

"Yeah, Dez like legit has a crush on Trish." Then we both start giggling like little girls. _Dang, it is like you two weirdos are made for each other._ The little devil in my mind mocks.

There isn't much conversation after that, a bit of ramble about how amazing the soup is, talk about recent school assignments and dull stuff like that.

After we were done eating, I paid the bill and we went to get in the car.

"Crap! I just remembered I was supposed to pick Trish up an hour ago, oh she'll be having a complete conniption by now."

"No prob, we can pick her up right now."

"Oh, thank you Austin you're the best! Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah on the edge of the city, we can take the freeway there and be there in just less than an hour."

"Oh Austin, you're the best." And she wraps her thin arms around my waist.

"Yeah I know." I tease as I smooth down her hair. _Like silk_. She giggles and shakes her head a bit.

"I will have to call Trish to tell her I am coming." I waited. "Well, she didn't answer. Maybe she still has her phone off for work."

"Maybe." But I seriously doubt Trish is a good enough employee to actually do that.

"I hope you don't mind if we still go, just to check on her."

"Yeah, no sweat." This is the perfect excuse for me not to take her home.

"Okay then, we better get going."

"Okay." And we quietly get into the car.

Throughout the next half hour, Ally keeps frantically checking her phone for messages from Trish when all of a sudden…

"_Crack! Ting ting!_" and smoke is rising from the engine.

"Oh my gosh!" Ally yells. "Your car is on fire!"

"Get out of the car and call a repair man!" I yell. We both jump out the car and then push it over to the side of the road.

"Nice ending to our date." _Pathetic date_, I correct.

"Oh, it's not so bad." Then there was a clap of thunder and rain started cascading down on us. _How perfect._

"Figures." Ally grimaced. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her bare shoulders.

"At least we're together." Ally says. This makes me want to lean in. _Am I moving to fast?_ I immediately disregard this thought when I see Ally's over glossed lips starting to pucker, her eyes closed. I lean in, my face so close to hers that I could count her freckles. Our lips are so close now that I can feel the heat radiating off them…

"_I am gonna make, make, make you do a double take!_" Ally slowly pulls back her lips and leans back to answer her caller who is undoubtedly Trish. Ally answers it and puts it on speaker while I stand there, still leaned in, to bemused to move.

"Hello" answers Ally's clear, ringing voice.

"Hey Ally! Guess who just went on a date with Dez?"

"You did!"

"She did." added Dez in the background. Ally and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Wow!"

"Are you still with Austin?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt your smooching."

"We weren't smooching!" Ally countered even though that was exactly what we were going to do.

"Yeah, right." that made Ally roll her eyes. "So, I just was calling to tell you that Dez picked me up three hours ago to take me to the new Zaliens. So I wanted to tell you that you didn't have to pick me up."

"You could have told me that earlier." Then she hung up. Her anger reminded me of a ferocious kitten that thinks it's a lion. Ally then shrugged returned her phone back to her purse and started to lean in. I leaned in.

This time her lips did touch mine. Her lips were warm and full. This was the first time I have ever kissed a girl, hard to believe I know. It sent tingles up my spine and made my stomach churn. It was that kiss that made me want more and I knew that this would be a long and happy relationship.

**Remember, this will soon be posted from Ally's perspective so keep reading! And remember to tell me what you think!**


	2. Ally

**Hey here's part two to my story, Ally's POV. Hopefully you don't find it annoying that I am rewriting the whole last chapter, I just thought it would give the story more depth. I don't own Austin and Ally and hope you like it! Please review! I want to here what you think! Plus shout out to Wonderstruck-ambition and EmeraldWolf7 for your support!****–ng7**

I am frantically doing my makeup. Austin will be here any second. _Gah!_ I wish that time would just freeze so that I could take third shower and do my hair for the tenth time. _You're being so dumb, he's such a guy, he won't care._ But I care.

"_Ding Dong!_" _So much for freezing time._ I go into my room and grab my purse and quickly reapply the bright red lipstick. I can't help but bounce down the stairs. I have secretly liked Austin for quite awhile now so when he asked me out on Wednesday I couldn't help but flip. Trish and I spent 6 hours at the mall the other day just trying to find the perfect outfit. She bought a similar dress to mine and when I asked why she told me it was a secret. I just shrugged.

When I arrived downstairs, I saw my dad standing at the door. _He better not be telling Austin off._ A couple seconds later my dad reluctantly stood aside, revealing Austin. _Oh my gosh he's is so… handsome._ Austin was wearing a charcoal grey v-neck tee under a light gray sports jacket with his whistle necklace and some dark wash straight leg jeans. His hair was flopped just the right way, blonde and wavy slightly covering his gorgeous brown eyes. Classic Austin.

He held out his hand to help me down the step and politely asked if I was ready to go. Classic Austin. I took his hand and he helped me off the step. Once I was down, trying to be flirty, I held onto his hand. This is something Trish would have approved of. While we were at the mall she gave me a big long lecture on how to get a guy's attention. Rule One: Wear extra lipstick. Rule Two: Hold his hand. Rule Three: Giggle. A lot. They sounded pretty reasonable to me so I told her I would try. _How did she know this stuff?_

Austin and I walked hand in hand down to his car. Being the gentleman he is, he opens my door for me.

"So, where are we going?" I ask, feebly.

"It's a surprise." I smile.

"I am so excited! It's kinda strange to be going on a date ya know, because we've been friends so long." The words just seem to spill out._ What are you thinking? GAH!_

"Yeah," _Why do I have to be so stupid?_

"Yeah…" I reply awkwardly. _You are so pathetic._

"Soooo…"

"Soooo…" _Very inventive Ally._

"So how's Sonic Boom doing?" _Don't screw it up…_

"Oh my gosh it's been a mad house!" I say as we pull up to the surprise restaurant. Suzy's Soups, my favorite. _He knows you._

"We're here. You can peek now." _He's so funny._

"Yay! Soup! Maybe we could share one of those giant bread bowls." _Do you think he would take that sarcastically?_

"Totally!" _He is just trying to be nice._ He quickly jumps up and comes to my side of the car to open my door.

"What a gentleman." I am flattered once again by his chivalry. _You don't deserve someone so kind._

"Yes ma'am." He starts laughing. His laugh is almost as beautiful as his singing, clear and high (for a guy I mean). I join in with my dorky little giggle. Seems so far I have followed all of Trish's rules. He takes my hand and leads me into the restaurant.

"Table for two please." _I like how that sounds…_

"Holy cow! Are you Austin Moon! Are you Austin Moon! I mean of course, a table for you and your _date_." I scowl at her. _You better not put your filthy paws on Austin. _She leads us to a relatively private table (hallelujah) and gives us our menus.

"So what do you want?" Austin asks me politely.

"I don't mind, what ever you want." _I could go for potato leak soup though._

"You sure?" _He is so nice._

"Positive." I answer.

"Okay. How about something creamy like potato leek soup in one of those big bread bowls you mentioned?" _What the heck? How did he guess?_

"Sounds perfect!" I say enthusiastically as our server arrives.

"So are you about ready to order." She said in an annoying southern drawl.

"Yes we would like the creamy potato leek soup in one of those big bread bowls and two Cokes." _Coke! How did he get it again? I think he may be psychic._

"Okay…" she says scribbling down our orders. "Your food will be out shortly."

"Thank you." Austin calls as she moves onto the next table. "Sorry I forgot to ask what drink you wanted. Hope you like Coke."

"Cokes great, thanks." We then sit there awkwardly for a couple seconds. Trish's words are ringing in my head, "_If you ever get really desperate, talk about something you have in common with him like your latest song idea or something."_ Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"So, Austin, hate to talk business on our date," _Date, I like that, just try not to screw it up. _"but I just wanted to tell you that I am working on lyrics to a new song." His face lit up.

"Really, what's it about?" he said excitedly.

"Love…" _This should be interesting._

"Love?" _He is going to hate me…_

"Love." _Why does he look so funny?_

"Love…" he drifted off.

"Is there something wrong, because last time I tried to write a love song you totally hated it." In fact, he ran from the room with his ears covered.

"No, I think it is about time we wrote a love song." He approved. _Thank heavens._

"Okay. I will have to tell you the lyrics later, I kinda forgot them. But it is a little slower than what we normally write if that is okay…" Actually, I remember them perfectly; I just didn't want to sing something so personal, especially if this date was a disaster.

"Perfect." he replies then I see the waitress coming with our food.

"Here's your food. Be careful it is hot. I also brought you too extra bowls and a ladle." _She seems nice enough._

"Thank you." Austin says as a dismissal. And she leaves. We eat in silence. _Ally, keep talking, this date has to be a success. It just has to._ I clear my throat and ask:

"So, did you hear about Trish's new job?" Best that the subject isn't me.

"Yeah, I didn't even know there was such a thing as a sock store."

"Apparently there is." I joke.

"Yeah, so don't tell Trish or Dez this, but Dez told me that he was going to ask Trish out to the movies." _ That's, why she bought that dress…_

"Really?" I gasp.

"Yeah, Dez like legit has a crush on Trish." Then we both start giggling like little girls. _Laughing: check._

I try a few feeble attempts at conversation, "_So how are you classes_.", "_Isn't this soup the bomb._" and stuff like that.

Once Austin kindly paid our bill we went back to the car and I suddenly remembered…

"Crap! I just remembered I was supposed to pick Trish up an hour ago, oh she'll be having a complete conniption by now." _Oh am I going to get it._

"No prob, we can pick her up right now." Oh Austin, you gotta love him.

"Oh, thank you Austin you're the best! Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah on the edge of the city, we can take the freeway there and be there in just less than an hour." _Thank goodness, I suck at navigating._

"Oh Austin, you're the best." And I wrap my arms around his waist. _He is so tall._

"Yeah I know." Austin teases as he plays with my hair. A couple times his finger tips brush my face. This sends tingles up my spine. I chuckle and shake my head at his joke.

"I will have to call Trish to tell her I am coming." This made him stop. _No Austin, don't stop!_ I dial Trish and listen to the rings. "Well, she didn't answer. Maybe she still has her phone off for work." I suggest.

"Maybe." He mutters.

"I hope you don't mind if we still go, just to check on her." _It gives me more time with Austin._ This makes me wonder if the picking her up at work part was just part of her master plan to make this night a success.

"Yeah, no sweat."

"Okay then, we better get going."

"Okay." We then get into the car and leave.

Throughout the next half hour, I keep checking my phone for messages from Trish. _Austin must be really annoyed with me. I have totally blown our first date._ All of a sudden I hear a loud bang and smoke is obscuring our view.

"Oh my gosh! Your car is on fire!" I am truly panicking right now.

"Get out of the car and call a repair man!" Austin orders. We both jump out the car and then push it over to the side of the road. Unfortunately, I wasn't much help.

"Nice ending to our date." _He needs sympathy. He obviously feels bad that the car broke down._

"Oh, it's not so bad." Then there was a clap of thunder and rain started drenching us. _Of course._

"Figures." I complained. Austin then took of his humongous jacket and wrapped it around my fragile shoulders. The jacket smelled just like him. Butter pancakes drenched in syrup mixed with ginger snaps. It was so warm in there.

"At least we're together." I say. _Its worth a try._ I pucker my lips and close my eyes. _You probably look like an idiot right now._ I know he close to me now. I feel is warm breath hitting my cold cheeks. It made then sting. He was closer now. So close that I could feel the warmth of his skin almost touching mine…

"_I am gonna make, make, make you do a double take!_" I slowly unpucker my lips and lean back to answer Trish's call. When I answer it, I look at Austin. He looks kinda dumb with his eyes closed, still bent over with that weird expression on his face. I put the phone on speaker.

"Hello" I say lamely.

"Hey Ally! Guess who just went on a date with Dez?" _WHAT? Oh, so that's why she got that dress._

"You did!"

"She did." added Dez in the background, his voice sounding smug. Austin and I looked at each other, bewildered.

"Wow!"

"Are you still with Austin?"

"Yeah." I grit my teeth.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt your smooching." This makes my cheeks burn. _We were going to, if only you hadn't be an idiot and called at exactly the wrong time._

"We weren't smooching!" I yelled.

"Yeah, right." that made me roll my eyes. "So, I just was calling to tell you that Dez picked me up three hours ago to take me to the new Zaliens. So I wanted to tell you that you didn't have to pick me up."

"You could have told me that earlier." Then I hung up, furious. I returned the phone to my purse and shrugged. _Now, where were we._ I started to lean in. He leaned in.

His lips were soft and warm. It was my first kiss. It gave me tingles. It gave me goose bumps. This is one for the book. _I love you Austin Moon._

**Okay so that is the end of Austin and Ally's half of the story, but what will happen when Dez decides to take Trish to a horror movie? Find out next with Trish. (Wow, I sound like a solicitor right now. :L) Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Trish

**WOW! I only posted this yesterday and I have already gotten so many positive reviews and PMs. I can't believe it because well, I only got a fanfiction account like 3 days ago! ****So, it was so fun to write this part because no one ever does! (Do a chapter fully focused on Trish and Dez I mean) So ya! I still don't own Austin and Ally or Dez and Trish :(. Anyway, hope you like the total randomness that Trish and Dez bring to this story. Please review! Love you guys! –ng7**

Work at the Sock Shop was such a drag. I mean, I have only been there for 2 and a half hours but, they were the most boringest **(not a word, I know but this is Trish and she don't care!)** 2.5 hours of my life! Thankfully today, I have something to look forward to. In about an hour, Dez is scheduled to pick me up to take me to the new Zaliens.

I think back to when he asked me to come with him. _"Hey Trish, umm, so I was wondering if you were busy this weekend…" "No. I kinda wanted to go see the new Zaliens movie, but I couldn't find anyone to go with so… umm… ya." "Holy kangaroo! That is exactly what I wanted to take you to!" "It's a date then!" _I remember the cute smirk on his face when I said the word date.

I think it is funny that we both had a crush on each other at the same time considering we always act like we hate each other. I love his randomness and his strange outfits that always clash with his bright red hair.

I think back to working at Pirate Franks Fish Fry. How he deep fried my purse and my phone. We actually ended up deep frying the whole restaurant. Good times.

"Trish, TRISH! Your shifts over." My manager yelled in my ear.

"'K, geez!" I went to the back of the store and got my bag out of my locker. In it was a bunch of free makeup samples I got from the makeup store, a pair of bedazzled black flats, a curling iron and a pink polka dotted dress with a white ribbon at the waist. Ally was wearing the same one on her date with Austin (except hers was red, poor choice of color if you ask me).

When we bought the dresses at the mall the other day, we went to find the perfect dresses for our dates, the only thing she doesn't know is the fact that I am going on a date with Dez. Did that make any sense? Anyway, when she asked we I bought the dress I simply said "_It's a secret._" and she dropped it.

I did my makeup and curled my already curly hair. _This is so dumb. I am seriously dressing up to see Dez? Have you seen his clothes! I don't think he will care._

"_Ding_" I hear the little ding of the bell signally Dez's arrival. I walk to the front of the store in the most random, colorful, strange outfit he could have put together. I love it.

"Hey Trish." He says handing me a bunch of daisies with a big wad of dirt at the bottom. He obviously just pulled them out of the flower bed.

"Hi Dez! Thanks for the flowers." I say, excepting them. I take a big whiff. "They smell beautiful. Almost as good as I do."

"Yes, beautiful smelling flowers for a bee-U-tee-fal girl."

"Oh, how sweet." I put my hand over my heart. "Now lets GO!" I grab his hand and tow him to the car. What? You can't expect me to be nice to him all the time? He's still Dez!

The drive took forever. _Why did I get a job so far away?_ Dez and I didn't talk the whole way. At one point I dozed off and awoke to find Dez's penny print jacket covering me like a blanket and Dez staring straight out, eyes on the road. Without turning, he took the jacket off my lap and threw it in the back. _Now that actually was sweet._ I admire.

When we finally got to the theater, there was only 3 minutes before the movie started. We quickly bought our tickets and popcorn and ran into the movie just in time. We got prime seating; Right at the front. Because the movie was 3D you could practically feel the Zaliens.

Through out the movie Dez kept screaming then curling into a ball and wrapping his arms around my neck. _Shouldn't I be the one doing that? Oh well, I think its cute._

It was the last scene in the movie. The main dude was talking to the main girl after they had killed all the Zaliens, the actor said, "That was the hardest thing I have ever done, but you were here, so it was fine." Kind of a stupid line but whatever. I look over to Dez and see he is looking at me too. The people on the screen start to kiss. We both start to lean in then suddenly realize what we were doing, shiver and turn back to the screen. _What the heck was I just about to do? Could this day get any weirder? No, definitely not. But it also definitely couldn't get better._

The movie ended just like all the other ones, the Zaliens leave and the main characters get a bunch of money and stuff. Despite the over used ending, it was my favorite one yet. When we get up to leave the theater, Dez grabs my bag and then opens the door for me. _ Who knew Dez was so polite?_ We were walking to the car when I remembered I asked Ally to pick me up.

"A nartz!" _Wait, what?_ "I forgot that I asked Ally to pick me up! She and Austin are probably driving to the Sock Store right now! I'd better call Ally." I dialed Ally's number and put the phone on speaker. The phone rang once then Ally answered, sounding extremely annoyed.

"Hello"

"Hey Ally! Guess who just went on a date with Dez?" _That's sounds really weird._

"You did!" Ally chanted. She sounded truly happy at my comment.

"She did." added Dez, smugly.

"Wow!"

"Are you still with Austin?" _ I hope she isn't. If she is then I need to start working at the body armor store._

"Yeah." Ally groans.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt your smooching." I tease. Dez and I look at each other and start some weird, quiet laughing fest.

"We weren't smooching!" _Pish posh._

"Yeah, right." The thought of Ally rolling her eyes makes me smile. "So, I just was calling to tell you that Dez picked me up three hours ago to take me to the new Zaliens. So I wanted to tell you that you didn't have to pick me up."

"You could have told me that earlier." and she hung up.

"Little mad today aren't we Ally." I said to no one.

"Girls are so weird." I give Dez my "Shut the heck up look". "Okay, okay, not all girls."

"Whatever." I get up on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek.

**Hey so, I think you can guess who I am going to write about next. DEZ! If you hate randomness I am warning you now, he has a strange mind. So hope you liked it, review or PM me. Thanks! Love ya! -ng7**


	4. Dez

**Hey, so this is the final chapter of "The Four Stories of April 23rd". Well I am telling you now that I think there will be a sequel. It may take a while to come out though because I honestly don't know what I would write it about. So, this last chapter is about Dez. I hope you don't mind random thoughts and stuff because there will be a lot. Well, I love you guys and your reviews. Please keep reviewing!**

–**ng7**

I walk to my closet and pick out the most random outfit I can. I decide on forest green jeans, a penny print jacket, yellow high tops and suspenders and a light gray shirt with a purple kapow pointy thing and a big banana in the center. Perfect! I even found my hair brush and brushed my hair. I looked in to the cat framed mirror. _She can't resist this!_

I jog down the stairs and around the corner to the front room then dash out the door. _SQUIRREL!_ Never mind, that's just a rabbit. I hop into the driver's seat of my rusty VW van and start the engine. As usual, it takes 3 tries to get it to start. The engine roars like a koala **(and yes, koala's do make sounds or so I have heard) **and I drive off. A couple times I have to look at the map. _Why does Trish work so far away?_ Oh well, it will be worth it.

I still find it amusing that see actually said she'd come with me to Zaliens. The reason it is funny is because we always act like we hate each other. Of course, we do have our moments, like after I made the Big Momma movie about her she exclaimed, "I LOVE IT!" and gave me a big bear hug. Filming that was so much fun, almost as fun as playing sousaphone basketball.

When I finally got to The Sock Shop, I pointed at myself in the rearview mirror and clicked my tongue. _Go get her tiger!_ Trying to be as cool as possible, I slowly swagger walked into the store. I noticed the flower bed next to the front and quickly pulled out a couple daisies. _Hopefully she doesn't remember when I did that for Mindy._ When the bell rang, Trish came running out to meet me.

"Hey Trish." I said as I offered her the flowers, which she accepted gratefully.

"Hey Dez! Thanks for the flowers." She sounded extremely flattered. She took a huge breath in. "They smell beautiful. Almost as good as I do."

"Yes, beautiful smelling flowers for a bee-U-ti-fal girl." I coo.

"Oh, how sweet." She puts her hand over her heart as though she was about to cry. "Now let's GO!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car. Now I know how my dog feels when I take it on a walk.

The car ride was silent. Considering it was rush hour on a Friday in the middle of Miami, the traffic wasn't bad. About 15 minutes into the drive, I heard Trish's quiet snores. She looked so pretty and peaceful when she slept. I noticed her slight tremble. At the next traffic jam, I shook off my jacket and gently set it on Trish's bare shoulders. She woke up about 20 minutes later and I took my jacket off her and chucked it into the back seat. The expression on her face after that was priceless.

We had three minutes until the movie started. I grabbed her hand and we rushed in to get our tickets and a large bucket of buttery popcorn. We got into the movie the minute it started. We were lucky enough to find 2 seats right in the front row. The Zaliens were popping off the screen!

However, this wasn't exactly a positive. This movie, oh man, it was terrifying! It was the first Zaliens made in 3D, so of course they had to make it a bazillion times scarier. Embarrassingly, throughout the movie, I kept screaming like a 5 year old girl and hugging Trish. _Sure hope that she doesn't care I am a baby._

In the last scene, the main protagonists had just annihilated the Zalien brigade. With purple Zalien bloodstains covering their clothes, they make out. It was actually really cheesy, but this is my chance. _Don't bump heads!_ I turned to Trish and started to make my move. Suddenly I realized. _Holy frick this just isn't right!_ And I retreated. She seemed to realize it at eh same moment I did. We both shivered, freaked out.

The movie ending was just as epic the rest. The mothership retreated Earth to go take over another planet. I helped Trish get her stuff and I opened the door for her. _Girls eat that stuff up!_ Trish wasn't the exception.

Just as we got to the car Trish exclaimed, "Oh nartz!" _He he._ "I forgot that I asked Ally to pick me up! She and Austin are probably driving to the Sock Store right now! I'd better call Ally." Ally was on her speed dial so she got a hold of Ally in no time at all. Ally answered, sounding like she wanted to strangle Trish.

"Hello."

"Hey Ally! Guess who just went on a date with Dez?" Woo hoo!

"You did!" She bellowed.

"She did." I gloated.

"Wow!"

"Are you still with Austin?" _Oh please, no. I am so gonna get an earful later._

"Yeah." Ally moans.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt your smooching." Trish taunts. I have to literally hold my breath in an effort not to laugh. I bet my face looks like a puffer fish.

"We weren't smooching!" _What a load of bologna._

"Yeah, right." I bet Ally was rolling her eyes right now. The thought brings on yet another bought of silent laughter. "So, I just was calling to tell you that Dez picked me up three hours ago to take me to the new Zaliens. So I wanted to tell you that you didn't have to pick me up."

"You could have told me that earlier." _Someone's vexed._

"Little mad today aren't we Ally." _Girls these days._

"Girls are so weird." _Oh no, not the look._ "Okay, okay, not all girls."

"Whatever." And stood on her tippy-toes and kissed my cheek. I reached up. The place where her lips touched burned. _Wow…_


End file.
